Make Me Real Again
by Caiyus
Summary: I'll break her, then make her mine." Itachi's controlling in love. Sakura's looking for someone to love her. Itachi's bent on making Sakura see that he's the only thing she'll ever need in life, no matter what the emotional toll on the actual girl is.


_**MAKE ME REAL AGAIN**_

_By: Caiyus_

_**Fandom**__: Naruto_

_**Rating**__: T for dark themes, but the rating will go up._

_**Pairing**__: Itachi/Sakura_

_**Blanket Disclaimer**__: I don't own Naruto, nor am I affiliated with it in any way. All works here are pure fiction and similar occurrences are mere coincidence. Characters, if any, that you don't recognize and can't place under the Naruto fandom belong to me. All other things mentioned belong to their respected owners as well. D: _

_**Author's Note**__: __Hey, everyone. :D New fic, again. I have a few updates for my other fics (if anyone wants to pretend to care), but I kind of had this idea... And I wanted to write it out._

_I REALLY apologize for any spelling or __grammatical__ errors you, the reader may encounter. My computer is going to be out of commission for quite some time (due to a mysterious incident involving a balcony), and I must resort to typing on my phone if I want anything. I promise to submit a revamped version once my computer is back!_

* * *

Itachi was the only thing she ever really had. He was determined to make himself the only thing she ever needed.

It was cloudier than usual in Konoha that night. It was barely nearing dusk, but the cloud blanket made it appear as if it were night already.

Sakura was in her room, observing the sky through the one window on the left wall. She wasn't looking at one thing in particular, but instead trying to take the beauty of her city in all at once.

The oncoming night was peaceful, tranquil, until Sakura heard a strange sound coming from downstairs. It didn't sound like much and Sakura disregarded it as her mother dropping a dish while preparing dinner. It wasn't until Sakura heard a scream a few seconds later that she began to get curious.

She slowly got up from her place under the windowsill and crept to the stairway. Nothing looked out of the ordinary there; everything was still in place, so she took a few steps down the stairs.

Sakura was now in position to see, though a bit gracelessly, into the kitchen. There were three people standing in the room: her mother, her father, and a third, unknown being. Sakura couldn't help but notice that her mother was clutching a bleeding arm close to her body. The three of them were whispering, but her parents looked terrified.

As Sakura looked upon the scene in confusion, the stranger was the first to notice her. He turned his head, almost 180 degrees while his body stayed in place, like an owl, and made eye contact.

He gave a Cheshire Cat grin, but Sakura hardly paid any mind to that. His eyes were captivating to her, they held her in.

The image of his eyes echoed in her mind. All she could see were his eyes, an eerily unnatural lime color.

Sakura's breathing was heavy when she woke. The dream had reared its hideous head once more. Though this time she had broken from its deadly grasp before the murder scene played out, she knew it was coming. She had already learned that it was inevitable and pointless to deny it. Soon to come would be would be the _stab, stab, stab,_ and all Sakura could do was watch in horror.

Sakura glanced at the blinking numbers on the digital clock and read 2:13 AM. She then heard a rustling sound next to her as her bedmate sat up.

"Did I wake you up, Itachi?" Sakura spoke softly. She looked in his direction, but due to the time of day, found it possible to only see his outline.

Itachi only grunted, leaving Sakura to interpret the meaning behind it.

"I'm sorry." She normally woke during the night due to dreams, but this was the first time she had woken Itachi up as well. He knew that the dream occasionally played out in her mind, but she always told him at breakfast or during the day.

Grogginess was apparent in his voice as he spoke. "What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream," she paused minutely, a bit reluctant to share the details of it, "the one about my parents, remember?"

Itachi was silent. He shifted his weight and moved closer to Sakura, pulling her up so she was almost sitting on his lap. "You couldn't do anything to save them, could you?" Itachi crooned as he placed his lips right to her ear.

"No," Sakura said. For the second time that night, the events washed into her conscious thought. Her voice broke into soft, hiccupping sobs as she repeated, "I couldn't do anything to save them."

Itachi ran his fingers through Sakura's hair as he spoke. "It's because you're weak," he said, lacing his words with a thick coating of sweetness. "You can't do anything at all. You're too weak."

Sakura's sobs were thick as she continued. "I'm too weak to protect anyone, Itachi."

"You're the one who always needs protection." Itachi's arms wrapped around her body, as if to prove his point. "You can't do anything for yourself. Someone always needs to watch you. How pathetic you are." His words were full of malice, but he was saying them in such a beautiful way, Sakura mistook them as kind words.

"I hate that I'm such a burden to you."

"Shh," Itachi said in a sultry whisper. "Just rely on me and me alone. I'm all you'll ever need."

Sakura's breaths got steadier and more regular as she took in Itachi's words. She pulled closer, resting her head against Itachi's chest, as she repeated, "You're all I need."

In her personal safe haven she remained, gripping close to Itachi as she lulled back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_End Note: I'm not trying to make Sakura out for an idiot or anything. I actually don't mind Sakura, _sometimes...


End file.
